


Loneliness

by Rezby



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Other, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezby/pseuds/Rezby
Summary: Catra has a regular morning.
Kudos: 5





	Loneliness

There she was. There she finally was. At last, I had caught up to her. I’ve been barreling after her for the past who-knows-how-long. Sprinting, or leaping, or climbing, or rolling through this horrid place, I’ve gotten so many scratches and pricks in this chase. But I’d do it again in a heartbeat for her. 

_Her._

There she was. After all this time, she stopped. Of course she stopped at the top of a wall. She never could resist showing off. And speaking of showing, her very outline caught my eye. She was glowing. I clawed my way to the top, to reach her level. 

I’m bone tired. I’m out of breath. I hurt. But at last, I caught up to her. I reach my hand out to her shoulder, but something makes me stop halfway, and I let my arm drop. Instead, I collapse to my knees, absolutely drained. Unbidden, I feel tears on my cheeks but I don’t care anymore. 

She turns around to face me, but I can’t see her face. The glow is too bright. But I know she’s got an expression of utter disdain for me. Even when I was by her side, she was always better than me. I knew I’d never be as good as her, but I could settle for just being by her. Of course, that’s not how it went down. Life never works out in my favor. She’s the golden one. The favored. Me, I had to fight constantly just to keep up. Then one day, she left. I haven’t known peace since that day. 

Looking up, I feel overwhelmed by despair. With a pitiful voice I hate myself for having, I ask “Why did you have to leave me, Adora?”

She looked like she was about to speak, but then she materialized her sword into her hand. I hate how she can pull it out of absolutely nowhere, but it’s apparently one of her talents. She spoke the phrase I’ve grown to despise - what even is a Grace Kull anyways? With a blinding flash, she was now She-Ra. She raised her sword, and without a word began swinging it at my head. I knew I was too beat to dodge it, and I had nothing to block it with. This was it. The end. Game over. As it hurtled towards my neck, I started to scream -

And woke up with a jolt, still screaming. Ugh, gross, I was all sweaty. The thin blanket and bedsheet stuck to me. I leaped to my feet and ran to grab a shower, the dream still dwelling large in my mind. I missed her like nobody’s business. I couldn’t afford to miss her. She betrayed us. She betrayed me. She left. I shoved those thoughts down and attempted to clear my mind. Shadow Weaver’s technique worked for all of 5 seconds, before I remembered who taught it to me. She left too. She never liked me. I was never good enough for her, it was always Adora that she careened over. I showed her up though. I learnt, and I became stronger. I took her down. And when she finally began to talk to me in honesty.... it turned out she had never been honest once in her life. Even those talks were full of her manipulations. She broke out and joined Adora and the rebels. I hated Shadow Weaver, but I still wish she had never left. I know why she left. It’s because I wasn’t good enough. I’m still not strong enough. If I had been, I would have seen through her deceptions and she would never have escaped. 

No, I have to stop thinking like this. I’m a force captain. I’m the leader of the Horde by now, even if Hordak still thinks he’s the big boy in charge. If I wasn’t good enough, I wouldn’t have been promoted and obtained all this power. Everybody dances to my tune. Even the Rebellion dances to Double Trouble’s machinations, and that one is in my pocket. We’re bound to win. I wish they’d check in soon. I miss having somebody to talk to. Scorpia left too. I drove her away. Entrapta sided with the other Princesses, she was going to take my victory from me. I had to send her to Beast Island. I had to. I was going to lose. I lost anyways. I lost Scorpia too. 

Argh, I have to stop thinking about this. I’ve been in the shower for almost an hour now just lost in my head. I’ve gotta stop moping. 

I clear my head again, notably without thinking who taught me the technique. I finish my shower and head for the control room. Just because she left doesn’t mean she’s gone for good. Maybe I’ll find something. Maybe I’ll be good enough this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic actually. Lemme know if you see anything I can improve? I just felt absolutely driven to write this after seeing S4. Takes place before Destiny.


End file.
